List of Dewhurst elevator fixtures
This is a guide of fixtures produced by Dewhurst, a company that produces and manufactures braille and tactile pushbuttons for elevators. 1930s to 1960s Black buttons These buttons are round, and the color depends on the button. The call and floor buttons are black. The call buttons sometimes have a light above them that lights up when the button is pressed. The floor buttons do not light up. The stop button is red, the door open button is green, and the alarm button is white. These fixtures were mostly used in old British-made elevators such as Bennie Lifts, Evans Lifts, Marryat & Scott, Etchells, Congdon & Muir, and fewer old generic elevator companies. 23.png|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 210.png|1930s-1960s Dewhurst hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 212.png|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 222.png|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 262.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 298.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 299.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 338.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 339.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 341.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 344.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 346.jpg|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 387.JPG|1930s-1960s Dewhurst car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) LIFT COMING lamp.jpg|Closer look of the LIFT COMING lamp. 1970s to 1990s Compact series buttons US81 Compact US81 Original pushbuttons were launched in 1971 and common until in the late 1990s. These buttons are square stainless steel with chrome frame, and a small engraved number on the bottom left of the button's corner. Later installations have red illuminating halo. They can just be illuminating floor indicators and not pressable for some reasons. The design of these buttons were later adapted in the current US90 series buttons. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst door hold button).jpg|Old 1980s Dewhurst stainless steel US81 series door hold pushbutton (It mounted on a Compact 2 chassis). Photo0023.png|Stainless steel US81 series call button. Dewhurst square buttons old.jpg|An elevator COP with US81 Compact buttons (credit: mrmattandmrchay). Dewhurst old analog floor indicator.jpg|US81 Compact buttons used as hall floor counter (credit: mrmattandmrchay). Black US81 Compact These buttons have black paint with white braille and tactile, and red illuminating lamp (but both not on the tactile legend). Also, these button plates are possible to be mounted on a later Compact 2 chassis and the Compact series replaced from this series later but Dewhurst still offer these types of surface for elevator companies. Dewhurst black buttons.jpg|Old 1980s Dewhurst US81 series black pushbuttons. Old Dewhurst buttons (Bennie Lift).jpg|Another old 1980s Dewhurst US81 series button in a Bennie Lift. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst fixtures 2).jpg|An example of a Schindler elevator using Dewhurst US81 series fixtures for their elevators. US89 Compact These are stainless steel barrel shaped buttons with or without illuminating red halo. They can just be illuminating floor indicators and not pressable for some reasons. These buttons were common in some older Schindler, Keighley (in the United Kingdom), and few other elevators. Schindler_lifts_(Dewhurst_fixtures).jpg|Stainless steel US89 series barrel button on a Schindler elevator control panel. Dewhurst barrel buttons Bracknell.jpg|US89 buttons with red lamp. (Credit to YouTube user mrmattandmrchay) Dewhurst US89 call button.jpg|Older US89 Compact call button with red illuminating halo and a red dot lamp. 294.jpg|US89 Compact buttons used in a Pickerings elevator (credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Keyswitches When the US81 and US89 series buttons were launched in 1971, the same types of keyswitches also provided for the panels to operate the elevators (access to locked floors, turn on/off lights, operating the fire service mode etc.). Photo0023.png|US81 square keyswitches was placed below the call button. Schindler_lifts_(Dewhurst_fixtures).jpg|US89 barrel keyswitches. US85 and US85 Braille These are large square buttons that looks just like the Jumbo Compact series. Button faceplates are either comes in stainless steel hairline (without braille and tactile) or stainless steel black paint with braille and tactile legends just like a larger version of the US81 series buttons. They have red or sometimes green illuminating halo. These buttons are very common in older elevators used in London Underground stations and some older Hong Kong MTR stations. Nowadays, the US85 pushbuttons are still being made as of today. Otis elevator (Dewhurst US85 Braille).jpg|A control panel with a set of US85 Braille buttons in a Otis elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Custom Dewhurst mod.PNG|Dewhurst US85 Braille car station Hidden Legends Indicators Hidden Legends Indicators are various kinds of illuminated lamps that displays various kinds of symbols or words (they also provide different languages like Chinese and Hebrew) to indicate a specified elevator status (for example: out of service lamp, overload warning lamp, etc.). Hidden Legends Indicators in 1970s to 1990s only have UL200 and US81 series. UL200 Indicator The UL200 indicators are set of small vandal-resistant numeral indicators with bright illuminated legends. It belongs to one of the two series products of Hidden Legends Indicators. UL200 indicators are quite commonly found in older elevators in old public housing blocks in Hong Kong. Dewhurst UL200 indicator on Schindler elevator HK.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong public housing block. Hitachi PRHs 1980s (2).jpg|UL200 indicator on the 1980s Hitachi elevator. 2000s to present Compact series buttons The larger "Compact" series buttons range were launched in 1999. It replaced the US81 series buttons (the chassis is called "Compact") that was produced over 20 years. These models of buttons are in standard on Compact 2, Compact 2 Micro, Compact 3 and Compact 3P. They are using same button plate for their corresponding shape that can fit in. The button plate you can replace it when you update the floor numbers and just want to indicate where is a main entrance level. These models of buttons also can act an indicators just like US90. Only button plate for Compact 2 can backward compatible to older Compact chassis. Some types of these button surfaces also came with Kone symbol, this mean some buttons are followed by Kone's standard. The Compact series comes in many different types and series, they are (except marked ones, otherwise those are not provide Jumbo version): Round type *'US91' - round metal buttons which only has illuminating numbers. A Jumbo option is also provided. *'US91-15' - similar style as the US91 series but features an illuminating tactile and halo, and non-illuminating braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US91-30. *'US91-EN' - round black anodized buttons molded with opal polycarbonate. They only have illuminating numbers. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US91-30EN. *'US91BB' - round metal vandal resistant with a yellow concave on the center and illuminating halo. *'US92' - round buttons with black halo and pressel illumination. An optional design is that any legend can be engraved on the pressel. *'US95' - similar style as US91, but features an illuminating tactile and braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US95-30. *'US95-AB' - round buttons that has antibacterial protection, tactile and halo illumination, and opal polycarbonate-molded white plastic pressel. *US95-EN - similar style as the US91-EN, but features an illuminating tactile and braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US95-30EN. *'US100' - round metal, vandal resistant buttons with a lamp on the center. Elevator-buttons.jpg|A control panel with a set of US91 buttons. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91).jpg|A set of US91 buttons on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91) 2.jpg|A set of US91 call buttons on a call station in a Kone elevator installed in a carpark. Dewhurst US91-15 in HK.jpg|A control panel with a set of US91-15 buttons. Dewhurst US91-15 Singapore HDB.png|A set of US91-15 buttons on handicapped control panel at a residential block in Singapore. Dewhurst buttons AON Building Sydney AU.jpg|US91-15 buttons in Sydney, Australia. Dewhurst handicapped buttons.jpg|Handicapped control panel using US91-15 buttons (Sydney, Australia). Dewhurst Compact Braille Buttons Series M-10 RSB.jpg|Another US91-15 used in an Otis elevator in Sydney, AU. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|A set of US91-15 buttons on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. 2013-12-15 001.JPG|Dewhurst US91-15 hall station. Dewhurst white.jpg|US91-15 buttons with both white and blue lamp. IMG_1262.JPG|Dewhurst US91BB main floor surface mounted hall station IMG_1271.JPG|Dewhurst US91BB intermediate surface mounted hall station Colorful Dewhurst buttons.jpg|US91-EN colorful buttons. Dewhurst black buttons on Temple Lifts.jpg|Another US91-EN buttons used in the elevators which made by generic elevator companies in UK. Dewhurst blue buttons.jpg|Dewhurst US91-EN black buttons with blue, green, yellow, and red illuminating lamp. 106.JPG|Dewhurst US91-30EN Jumbo car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Dewhurst US95 in HK.jpg|US95 is quite rare on worldwide but found one of the installation in Hong Kong. (Mitsubishi) ol18.jpg|Dewhurst US95-EN car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Square type *'US90' - square metal buttons with only illuminating lettering. A Jumbo option is also provided. *'US90-15' - square buttons with illuminating legend and halo, and non-illuminating braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US90-30. *'US90-EN' - square black anodized buttons molded with opal polycarbonate. They only have illuminating numbers. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US90-30EN. *'US94' - square buttons with black halo and pressel illumination. An optional design is that any legend can be engraved on the pressel. *'US96' - similar style as US91, but features an illuminating tactile and braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US96-30. *'US96-EN' - similar style as the US91-EN, but features an illuminating tactile and braille. A Jumbo version of these buttons is called US96-30EN. Dewhurst floor buttons.jpg|Dewhurst series US90 floor buttons. Dewhurst US90.jpg|Dewhurst US90 will quite often found on the access control area (Like residential buildings entrance). Dewhurst call button Mall Ciputra Jakarta.jpg|US90 call button in Jakarta, Indonesia (used on a GoldStar Elevator). BlueDewhurstVR.jpg|Blue US90 call button at the Pullman Quay Grand Hotel, Sydney, Australia (used on an EPL Kone elevator) Dewhurst US90-15 HK.jpg|US90-15 buttons. Dewhurst US90-15 HK (Main).jpg|US90-15 main floor button in Hong Kong. Notice that button have a star, which means this level is a main entrance level. (Kone) Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Typical installations with Dewhurst US90-15 buttons on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst buttons SG.jpg|Another US90-15 series buttons. 2013-12-30_007.JPG|US90-15 call button and floor button in Singapore HDB flats. Dewhurst US90-15 DODC.jpg|Dewhurst US90-15 Door Open and Door Close buttons. more24.JPG|Dewhurst US90-30EN Jumbo hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) US90-EN Oakland.jpg|US90-EN square buttons. These buttons are commonly used by Oakland Lifts in the UK. Barrel type The barrel type buttons is the only one in the Compact series family, and only available one series, the US89 (which revamped from original 1971 Dewhurst US89 buttons). These buttons either has flat or raised illuminating legend, and do not have no braille. Dewhurst barrel buttons UK.jpg|US89 buttons Dewhurst barrel buttons Australia.jpg|US89 car station buttons. dewhurst barrel buttons.jpg bh22.jpg||US89 hall station buttons (Credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). US91 Optic This buttons series are usually for American market which can meet ASME A17.1 standard. It look similar as some fixtures for American market that have a tactile & braille plate beside the buttons but this type of plate which can illuminate both tactile & braille dots. For pressable buttons, it can only mount with Compact 3 and Compact 3P chassis because these buttons design would not match for Compact 2 and Compact 2 Micro (unlike US91BB). *MUST WATCH* Schindler 7000 Traction Elevators at the Taj Campton Place in San Francisco, California-0|Schindler elevators with Dewhurst US91 Optic buttons, found in Taj Campton Place, San Francisco, California, United States. IMG_1279.JPG|Dewhurst US91 Optic car station IMG_1244.JPG|Dewhurst US91 Optic car station M-10 Series buttons This series only available four series of pushbuttons; M-10 RSB, M-10 REB, M-10 RST and M-10 RET. The M-10 RSB and REB are equipped with braille marks, the only difference is that the RSB series are pure stainless steel while the REB series are stainless steel with black paints. Same goes with the M-10 RST and RET series, but both buttons do not equipped with braille marks. M-10 Series buttons are very rare. Schindler Dewhurst M10 RSB.jpg|Dewhurst M-10 RSB pushbuttons mounted in a Schindler elevator. M-20 Series buttons A second generation of the M-10 Series, with the RSB, REB, RST and RET series, but they are all equipped with white LED illumination lamp for tactile legend. There is a vandal resistant button series called M-20 RVR which are very rare, but were common in most mid-1990s Express Lifts elevators found in HDB flats in Singapore. Otis Dewhurst M20 RST.jpg|Dewhurst M-20 RST pushbuttons mounted in an Otis elevator. US97-EN The US97-EN series are weatherproof buttons normally used in outdoor elevators such as in pedestrian bridge or subway underpass. These buttons have round shape, black paint, white tactile, and illuminating halo with various colors. US91 Bar These buttons are large and long bar buttons version of the US91 buttons. US85 and US85 Braille Please refer to US85 and US85 Braille section above. Dewhurst continued to make US85 and US85 Braille buttons and didn't take any revise and modify for them but now have very few new installation to use this fixtures. New US85 Dewhurst introduced their new US85 in 2014. This provide new chassis different than both US85 and US85 Braille buttons which is the similar surface and illumination type in the current Compact series. Although this introduced, the original US85 and US85 Braille are still in-production. Keyswitches Please refer to Keyswitches section above. Nowadays, Dewhurst completely replaced the model of keyswitches because the larger "Compact" series buttons range were issued in 2000s. These keyswitches usually match with Compact 2 and Compact 3 for standard depth, The slimmer version (also known as Low profile) is usually match with Compact 2 Micro and Compact 3P. M-20 is also for standard depth. *Standard depth **US89 **US90 **US91 **M-20 *Slimmer version **US90 **US91 IMG 1262.JPG|US91 keyswitches mounted on a hall station. Dewhurst US90 keyswitches.jpg|US90 keyswitches mounted on an elevator return panel. Dewhurst US91 keyswitches.jpg|US91 keyswitches mounted on an elevator return panel. LCD Displays Dewhurst also makes LCD floor indicators for elevators. They are available in LD-33 Mono 3.3", LD-88 Mono 5.7" and eScreen LCD Color. Generic AU LCD indicator.jpg|Dewhurst LCD Display floor indicator, used on one of the Schindler elevators in Westfield Hornsby, Sydney, Australia (credit: Alex Stanton). LED Displays Besides LCD displays, LED displays are also produced by Dewhurst, and are fairly common in almost every generic elevators in the UK. LED displays are available in Standard Depth Type or Low Profile Type. All elevators installed under the Lift Upgrading Programme (except for home elevators, and fewer Sigma elevators) in HDB flats in Singapore are using the ULS47H LED series since in the early 1990s. Dewhurst LED Floor Indicator (OTIS).jpg|Dewhurst LED floor indicator in Singapore (Otis Elevator) 7 - POWER FAILURE.jpg|Power failure (HDB block in Singapore). Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg|Another indicator used in an Otis elevator in HDB flat in Singapore. Blk. 13 Holland V. - OTIS Indicator.jpg Elevator Indicator Gone Wrong 2.jpg|LED Display glitching (Express Lifts in Singapore) RAM TEST FAILED.jpg|RAM TEST FAILED IFE(8).jpg|Dewhurst LED floor indicator installed on a IFE elevator in Singapore (installed under Lift Upgrading Programme). Dewhurst text indicator.jpg LG Dewhurst indicator.jpg Vandal-resistant Displays The vandal-resistant series are available in three series; UL16, VRS52H/V and VRS54H. UL16 indicator uses 16-segment displays and are commonly found in NCP car parks in England, and some Public Housing Estates in Hong Kong, mainly Hitachi and Sigma. VRS52H/V and VRS54H are LED dot-matrix vandal-resistant displays but not much well-known than UL16. Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Typical installations with Dewhurst UL16 digital segmented floor indicator and Dewhurst UL200 directional indicator on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(1).jpg|Another indicator (notice the two Sigma up hall lanterns). Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(2).jpg|Another one (Internal indicator) Dewhurst vandal resistant hall indicator.jpg Dewhurst vandal resistant indicator.jpg Hidden Legends Indicators Please refer to Hidden Legends Indicators section above. Dewhurst continued to make UL200 Hidden Legends Indicators. Since US81 series buttons discontinued in 2000s, their US81 Hidden Legends Indicators also discontinued on the same time and they expand three more series: M-20, US90 (replacement of the US81) and US91 for their same name of buttons. Dewhurst US90 Hidden Legends (Schindler).jpg|US90 Hidden Legends installed with Schindler elevator. Dewhurst UL200 Hidden Legends (Schindler).jpg|UL200 Hidden Legends installed with Schindler elevator. UL200 Indicator Please refer to UL200 Indicator section above. Switching Components Switching Components are set of fixtures which are also manufactured by Dewhurst. Switching Components only have Series 42, 44, 50 and 52 pushbuttons, and Series 44 keyswitches. Switching Components Series 42 buttons.jpg|Switching Components Series 42 buttons. Switching Components Series 42 call buttons.jpg|Switching Components Series 42 call buttons. Switching Components Series 50 buttons.jpg|Switching Components Series 50 buttons. See also *ERM Fixtures Guide External link *Dewhurst fixtures component for lifts *Dewhurst fixtures guide for lifts (Revised in 2013) *Switching Components fixtures component for lifts *NK Liftinterieur - Dewhurst (including real prototype fixtures display) Category:Elevator fixtures guide